Long Walk to Forever
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: Don't be fooled by the settings. I'm not a NaruSasu fan.


Sasuke cracked open the door and blinked at who he found on the other side. "Naruto?"

The blond smirked at him. "Hey"

He opened the door wider. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you completed your mission that quickly." He took in the ANBU garb the other was wearing.

"Nah, I was just on my way out." Naruto didn't step inside. "But I couldn't miss seeing you to your wedding."

"Okay, just give me a moment." Sasuke turned back to the mirror. After Itachi's death Sasuke had grown his hair out. He pulled it up, then held it in place with a few pins, silver and black enamel that he had inherited from his mother, and a single long chain at the back. A few wild strands escaped the top of the arrangement. "Let's go."

Sasuke closed the door, but didn't lock it. He had already moved just about everything out of his apartment, into the house that he and Sakura would be sharing. Anyone breaking in would find nothing to steal and a long wait ahead of him or her if they were after him instead.

Konoha in spring is abloom with flowers. The scent lay heavy on the winds, as heavy as the buzz of cicadas, as heavy as the the unrelenting heat of the sun. "So what did you come to see me about? Or have you taken up Kakashi's habit of always being late?"

"I came to ask you about wedding patterns. I'm going to give you and Sakura a spoon as a present, believe it!" Sasuke laughed. He knew where the joke was coming from; last year he had given an incomplete heirloom dining set to Hinata and Neji as a present.

"No, seriously, what did you come for?"

They had reached the bridge over Nakano River. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"Huh?" Sasuke flushed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Bastard, you haven't, have you?"

"Of course I have." Midnight eyes went far away into memory. "Sakura and I kiss a lot. She's says I'm not very good yet," A blush, perhaps from embarrassment or fury, painted pale cheeks. "-but she's teaching me."

"Okay," then Naruto kissed him.

Sasuke pushed him away after a moment. "What the hell was that for?" Despite the words, Sasuke seemed less angry and more confused.

"Ah well," Naruto shrugged and laughed. "I just thought I'd try it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He could tell Naruto was lying.

"You know, you're the only person I've ever kissed, believe it. Just that one time before we became Genin, and right now."

"You could find plenty of people to kiss you if you tried, dead last."

Sasuke realized they must have taken a detour at some point, now they were in someone's orchard. "You really love her, don't you, bastard?"

"Yes, I really do." Sasuke quickened his steps, determined that at least he would not be late to his own wedding. Unlike Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry."

"No, if we just hurry a little, I'll still be on time."

"No, not for that."

Sasuke shot the blue-eyed man a confused look and his steps unconsciously slowed. "Then for what?"

"Sorry I couldn't be your best man, bastard."

"Ah, I'm not the person you should be apologizing to, dead last. It was really Sakura's idea. She wanted someone from Team 7 to be there."

Naruto was quiet for a while. "Then who was your first choice?"

"Lee, actually." Sasuke was pulling ahead. "The best man is supposed to protect the bride if anything happens to the groom. I want him to understand that I would not only trust him with my life, but with hers too."

They had reached the temple. "Thank you, Naruto. It was a very nice walk."

"No problem. So this is where we part."

Sasuke frowned. "Naruto, you should really come in. Say hi to Sakura at least, even if you can't stay for the whole wedding."

"Nah, Tsunade-obaachan's going to have my hide as it is. I'll see the two of you in about two weeks or so. Good luck."

"You too." With that, Sasuke turned and walked toward the wedding party. Naruto watched him go, a sprinkling of white petals on his deep blue kimono.

"Sasuke!" he called out.

But Sasuke was too far to hear him and never turned around.


End file.
